Xeno Dimension High
by BrightXeno
Summary: Follow Sonic And X in their adventures in the new school! Xeno Dimension high! Where your and my favourite characters study! Please Read And Review! OCs are welcome
1. Prolouge: Introduction

XD High Prologue-Introduction And Class Placement

Hello Everybody! BrightXeno Here to Post a New Story!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SCAR,

ZO AND XENO

OC are Welcome

Author:Hello! Xenoblade2064, Or now known as BrightXeno, will be introducing a new series for you guys! as you all know, i decided to Scrap the Gravity tail Fanfic, So that can be adopted now, but to replace that, I Welcome you to XD High! Or Xeno Dimension High. I Will crossover the characters you and I love in one school setting! I've sent invitations to A Select number of people to enroll! Young or old! If you want to experience to be with your favorite characters, OC are welcome. Reviews are also welcome for this fanfic, But Don't be too harsh! I Accept Constructive Criticism but no Lashing!

Zo: Greetings! My name is LazaroZo Ezeroth, But you can call me Sir Zo. I Will be Class A's Adviser. To prevent Controversy, The class letters do NOT signify their intellectual stat, Rather, their character hierarchy. Classes A and B are the main Characters, While Classes C and D are secondary characters, though there are a few main characters to be found here. So I will be posting the Class Arrangement here, you can refer to this if you are confused about who is in which class:

* * *

=A= 21

Sonic The Hedgehog

Megaman X

Mia Ageha

Sash Lilac

Pit

Amitie

Wada Don

Soprano

Scar Zemro

Steven Universe

Simka

Nolik

Naruto Uzumaki

Arle Nadja

Spongebob Squarepants

Natsu Dragneel

Lucy Heartfilia

Ringo Andou

Timmy Turner

Aichi Sendou

Hye In

* * *

=B= 18

Shadow the Hedgehog

Zero

So Min

Carol Tea

Dark Pit

Raffine

Wada Katsu

Gray Fullbuster

Patrick

Reina Miyama

Sauske Uchiha

Jake

Rulue

Maguro Sasaki

Gumball Watterson

Toshiki Kai

Rigby

Darwin Watterson

* * *

=C= 15

Miles Prower

Axl

Shi Yoon

Milla Basset

Mordecai

Viridi

Klug

Sakura Haruno

Flame Princess

"Dark Prince"

Sandy Cheeks

Erza Scarlet

Kamui Katsuragi

Anais Watterson

Karin Shinjimi

* * *

=D= 18

Silver the Hedgehog

Lumine

Jae Eun

Laxus Dreyar

Schezo Wedgey

Misaki Tokura

Earl of Lemongrab

Marceline

Squidward Tentacles

Penny Fitzgerald

Benson

Torque "Shellduck"

Finn Murtons

Connie Maheswaran

Ayami Ooruri

Draco Centarous

Risukuma

Chae Kyoung

* * *

Zo: (Sorry if the List is Too Long, Suggest how can I improve this) If you like to suggest, Tell us the character you want added, and the class you want to add them in (For Example: I Want Goku in Class A). And if it's an OC, Describe His/Her Appearance and Personality, so that BrightXeno can write them in. This Will be final as soon as BrightXeno Posts the Third Chapter, So your OCs and your favoirte characters that BrightXeno knows Still have a chance to be admitted to this fun school

Author: So I Guess that's All! So BrightXeno, Signing out! Ciao!


	2. Episode 1:Class Placements

XD High Episode 1- Class Placements.

Hello Everybody! BrightXeno Here to Post a New Story!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SCAR,

ZO AND XENO

OC are Welcome

-=AREA 0: City=-

Megaman X and Sonic are on their way to XD High to check their Class Placements

"C'mon X! Hurry Up! We Got to know our Placements!" Sonic Shouts to the Reploid Hunter, far ahead of him

"Don't Blame me! You're the fastest thing alive, it's technically your fault" The Reploid Hunter Said While Dashing At a Snail's Pace Compared to Sonic's Running speed.

"I'll Steal the stuff in your locker if you don't speed up!" The Blue Blur Jokingly Said to X

"Alright Then" X Said While preparing to do the nova strike. X then air dashes with incredible force ,enough to uproot trees, X manages to catch up with sonic because of this.

Slowing Down "Nice move! Just like metal sonic used to do!"

"Probably My Blueprints were taken from metal you!"

-=AREA 1: Xeno Dimension High School Bulletin Board=-

There is a crowd gathered near the bulletin board to check their class placements, Sonic and X arrive to see the scene

"Seeing the huge crowd, I think this year might be chaotic!"

"Geez Sonic, It IS chaotic, like Every year!"

Sonic and X make their way trough the crowd to see the Class placements, When they arrive, They Check CLASS A Section.

"Where is it?"

"I Hope i'm not in seat X Again."

"Man X, Why so afraid to be in the same seat every year?"

Sonic and X Spot their names on Class A Section, Along with 18 Others.

"Looks like were in the same class again, Blue!" An unknown voice from the crowd speaks to sonic.

"Oh! Angel Boy!"

"Stop Calling me that"

"And what is your name?" The Blue Hunter asked angel boy

"I'm Pit! The captain of the centurion army of skyworld! Protector of lady palutena!" Pit Introduced himself

"Megaman X, Leader of the Maverick Hunters"

"So, Who else is joining us?" [Sonic]

"Not Many, There are 21 of us" [Pit]

"How can that not be many?" The Skeptical Reploid Asked.

"I Mean only the 3 old friends. Us!" [Pit]

"THREE Old Friends? Then watabout X?" [Sonic]

"Counting you X!" [Pit]

Sonic Proceeds to read the rest of the CLASS A section "Who's Soprano?" The Hedgehog asked upon noticing the name

"I Don't Know, It's Tradition to keep the identities of our classmates hidden until school day, But we can take a tour!" Pit said

"Alright then" X Replied while ready to go inside the Main Building "Then at least we can see what is in our lockers, to make sure no blue hedgehogs have been inside it."

"I Was Joking! Besides, It's only the first day!" [Sonic]

"Let's Go around the building then!" [Pit]  
"Go ahead, I'll read the rest of the Class Placement, I'll meet you at the corridor." Sonic Says before Reading the Class A Section.

-=AREA 2:Xeno Dimension High School Main Corridor=-

"Hey Guys!" Sonic said as he arrived to meet X and Pit.

"Man the Hall's Bustling!" Pit said as he sees the people in the Corridor

The Corridor is Tiled with Red lockers lining the sides, there are two staircases, one to the left and one to the right, Next to them and another set near the far end of the Hall, There are doors leading to Classrooms A,B,C and D.

"Let's Check our classrooms!" X Said before Darting off to the door with the label "CLASS A"

"Hey! I'm the only one with headstarts here!" Pit says before dashing after X

Sonic Sighs as he casually walks to the door.

When they arrive, the open the door and Enter the CLASS A Classroom

-=CLASSROOM A=-

"Whoa! Neat!" Sonic said in a suprising voice as he entered the Classroom

The classroom is Green with a brown stripe running across the bottom of it, there is a whiteboard, A Goldfish as the Class Pet, Neatly arranged books, A Mini Bathroom, Educational Posters scattered around the walls, 21 white chairs set up and all that school stuff.

"I Thought you said we will check our lockers?" Sonic Questioned the Hunter

"We will, But I want to know the seating arrangement" X Said looking at his chair.

"Why and how will you know that?" Pit Asked X

"Well there are symbols corresponding to our dimension, Mine is this gear" X Said as he showed off his dimension symbol.

"Mine's the Wing" [Pit]

"Mine's My Head" [Sonic]

"And a Bean? Is someone from beanville in our class?" Sonic asks once he sees the Puyo puyo Dimension symbol on one of the chairs

"I Don't Know, I'm More Curious about this... Marking" Pit asks as he spots the Fairy tail Guild Symbol on a chair.

"Let's Check the class roster, there is a copy of it here, at the back" X Says. The three go to the Class roster and Read it.

"As usual, Sonic is always on the top of the Roster" Pit Said and Jealously looked at sonic.

"Let's Check our classmates" [Sonic]

So the Three Read the Class Roster.

"... Arle? Arle's in our class?" Sonic said as he notices Arle Nadja on the Class Roster.

"Who's Arle?" Pit Asks sonic

"She used to be a dungeon exploring kid, But now she's popping puyos" Sonic answered.

"Well then it all..." X Mockingly said

"It was just from memory, She and I were made around the same time"

"...Then do you know 'Amitie?"

"Amitie?" Pit Asked

"Sorry Metalhead, I Don't know this amitie person, all i know is that she is from the same world as arle." Sonic Explained.

"Let me guess? SEGA Wikia?"

"You got me"

"Alright, NOW can we check our lockers?" X Impaitently asked.

"Fine Mr. Scraphead" Sonic said as the three go out to check their lockers.

-=AREA 2 :Xeno Dimension High School Main Corridor=-

Sonic, X and Pit Go to their lockers with the tags 19-15-14-9-3 , 0-0-24-0-0 and 0-16-9-20-0 Respectively

"Numbered Tags Again?" [Sonic]

"Don't Complain, We do this every year"

Sonic's Locker is in the center of the A-B Gap, Along with X's on the left and Pit's on the Right... Both Seperated by One Locker

"Eh?" [Pit]

"This time we're seperated, by the people who own the lockers with the tags..." Sonic said while Reading the tabs of the lockers in between the three "...0-13-9-1-0 And 19-15-16-18-1-14-15"

"Who decided to screw with the SOPIX Trio? [X]

"Whoever it is, I Think we should talk to them, maybe on the first day" [Sonic]

"Yeah, it's day -1" [Pit]

"Day Nega One?'' [X]

Sonic then tries to open his locker, to find out there is no lock, so it can't be opened.

"What's the deal? Wheres the lock?" Sonic grunted as he tried to shake the locker handle to force the locker open

"Strange, Every year we always have access to our lockers to get our IDs, But this year, Why is it locked?" Pit asked while scratching his head

"Probably because of the amount of new faces here, Old Xenes might want to suprise us" X Said

"Yeah, I Know, There are about 22 of us, Am i Right?" Sonic Asked

"Yep Sonic" [Pit]

"And i guess there are alot more people in the school" X says

"So, Maybe Tommorow, we should meet and greet'em!" Sonic Said while giving a thumbs up

"Alright, So shall we explore more?"Pit replied to sonic and asked.

"HECK YEAH!" Sonic and X

Sonic, X and Pit Left to explore the rest of the school, meanwhile...

-=AREA 1: Xeno Dimension High School Bulletin Board=-

"Aww, Were Seperated" A Purple haired girl said while reading the Class arrangement

"And one per class too!" An orange twin tailed girl said

"When we finally meet at a new place and we already get seperated!" A Brown haired girl said

"So I'm in class D" A Violet haired girl said while writing in a notebook

"Maybe we will try to make new friends in each of our classes? I Really want to meet this Sonic Guy" The Purple haired girl excitedly said

"Don't get too ahead of yourself Mia, We don't know who most of these people are." The Brown haired girl said to Mia.

"Well, Shall we go in? I Want to see the inside of this building!" Mia excitedly shouted.

"Yeah!" the other three said.

All of them High-five with each other as they enter the main building

So I Guess that's all, Stay tuned and watching for Episode 2!


	3. Episode 2: Campus Tour and Teacher Intro

XD High Episode 2- Campus Tour, Teacher Introduction and Limiter Deliveries

Summary: Sonic, X and Pit Take their Campus Tour

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SCAR,

ZO AND XENO

OCs are Welcome

A/N: Sorry if this took forever, this is going to be a LONG chapter.

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 0: City=-**_

"C'mon! Before We're Late!" Sonic Said As He Ran to the XD High Building

"Wait up! We know you are the fastest thing alive but can you slow down so we can catch up?" Pit Said while Running at Kid Icarus Uprising Dashing speed  
"Let me Try" X Said as he prepared the Nova Strikes, At the end of the strike, Sonic Homing attacked X, Slowing Him Down.

"Heh! Trying to Outrun me is now impossi-" Sonic Says before he is shot by Pit's Silver Arrow, Slowing him down.

"Impossible, Huh?" Pit Said With a Grin

"You Sneaky Angel." X Said

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 3: Xeno Dimension High School Auditorium=-**_

Sonic, X, Pit and The Rest of the Students Mentioned from the Prologue, The Auditorium is a black amphitheater with many red velvet seats lining the sides, The students are seated And at the stage is a podium. with a red and blue Gizoid standing there, Sonic, X and Pit find their seats marked with their dimension symbol next to each other."Hello Everyone!" The Gizoid Heartedly said "And Welcome to the Xeno Dimension High School!"

*Applause*

"I Bet you came here because you recieved an invitation from me and your Advisers"

"Yeah! Cuz if we didn't, we woudn't be here!" Mia Said.

"Alrighty then, before we tell you our goal and take the tour and meet your classmates tomorrow,provided you didn't read the class Placement."

"UMM, YES WE DID!" All the students replied

"We need to introduce your teachers and advisers" The Gizoid said

"Say, We didn't see the adviser's name on our class roster. Did we?" A blond girl with a white dress and a lavender cloth tied into a ribbon at the back. A bit Taller than Sonic. Sitting next to sonic,asks him.

"Well, We didn't see them pit" Sonic Replied to Pit

"Didn't See What?" Pit Said with confusion on his face.

"Huh? If you didn't ask me then who did?" Sonic said.

"I Did.I'm behind you" The Girl replied to sonic

Sonic Turns around to find the girl, In surprise, Asks her "Who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Soprano, Princess Soprano" Soprano Explained herself to the blue blur

"Soprano Huh? Nice name. Princess...Oh no, Bitter memories are about to come back.I Just hope I don't have a 'thing' for you."

"Oho! Wait for the music project!" The Gizoid Said to sonic" To introduce, I'm Xeno, The Headmaster of this school, a persona of BrightXeno, the one creating this.

"And Sonic?"

"Yeah?"

"You better wait for the Twilight Vanilla Episode, Underworld will break loose then"

"Dang"

"So, Now to introduce our Teachers. The Class A Adviser: Zo Akarios!"

A MegamanZero-Looking person with a brown and white armor palette steps up on stage

"Tch, ANOTHER copy? Omega is Already Enough" A Similar looking person said

"The Class B Adviser, Mr Benson Dunwoddy!" Xeno Said

A Red Gumball machine with legs steps up on the stage, and goes to the podium, saying "Mordecai, Rigby, If you two slack off, i'm Failing you, This may not be the park but you still have work to do!".The Sentence Directed at the Duo

"Yes" Mordecai said

Rigby Groans and sinks into his chair

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Pit Asks X

"He just said their names, why do you have to ask?" X replied with a tone of annoyance in his voice

"The Class C Adviser: Azix!"  
Another Gizoid, This time Green and Black ,Steps onto stage

"And For Class D: Kakashi Hatake!"

A Man in a green vest, Black Pants who is wearing a mask concealing his mouth and a headband which shows the Konohagakure symbol steps on stage.

"Ka-Ka-Kakashi Sensei?!" Three People shouted

"What's with them and shouting?" Sonic Asked Me [The author]

"Because he is already their teacher" I Replied

"Now to Introduce the Substitutes, The leader of the maverick hunters..." Xeno Said

"Oh great, not only he is going to be our boss, but our TEACHER?" X said in surprise

"Who is?" Pit and Sonic. X then pointed to the stage

"...Signas!" Xeno Said as a reploid with a general's outfit comes on stage."Thank you, I appreciate spending your day to be here, or technically a week, but the flow of time in our dimension is different than the rest of yours, One day means a week here!

"No Need for thanks" Signas Replied

"No on to the crazy teachers" Xeno said

"I Just hope these aren't as crazy as the ones that taught Aira and Rizumu" Mia thought to herself

"I think it's the fairy catching, fail loving, hunchback, grade 5 teacher" Sonic whispered to X and Pit

"And you are right sonic! The 2nd Substitute, Mr. Denzel Crocker!" Xeno Replied

"Wait, You could hear me? But i whispered to them." Sonic said to Xeno

"Just read this!" Xeno Hands sonic a script, sonic browses the scipt a bit, until seeing 'Vanilla Twilight' Sonic proceeds to skim over it. "...After having a bit of fun, Soprano and I-" Sonic said aloud before seeing what is next "-You've got to be kidding me!"

Crocker Pushes Xeno out of the way and begins to ramble "Okay, If i Catch anyone who is using magic, or any other weird, stuff, i'll catch you and torture you until you tell me every thing about FAIRY GODPARENTS!" Crocker then started to go crazy and started doing crazy gestures "FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GODPARENTS! FAIRY GOD-"

"THOUSAND YEARS OF DEATH!" Kakashi said as he stabbed a kunai up Mr. Crocker's butt, causing him to blast off the roof of the audiotorium

"...Alright, Moving on" Xeno Awkwardly Said "Now on to !" Xeno said as an Ape comes up on stage

"Is that supposed to be Ms Simian? Or a slimmer Stonekong?" X Asked Sonic and Pit

"Mock Me again and you get an F!" Simian shouted at the reploid as she heard it

"Alright, Now that's out of the way, time for the school tour!" Xeno Happily said. The Entire Class (I'm Referring to the whole group for now) rejoiced at this

"FINALLY! The school tour is about to start!" Sonic, X, and Pit said in sync.

"So form a group and meet me by the main gate." Xeno said as he and the other teachers left the stage

"The Usual?" Sonic asked X And pit

"The Usual" The two replied

"What Usual?" Soprano Asked the three.

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 1: Xeno Dimension High School Main Gate=-**_

Sonic,X,Pit and the rest of the students gather at the gate. Most have formed into their groups of their respective dimension, Sonic, X ,Pit and the aforementioned Soprano are in one of their own.

"This is the Main gate, along here is the bulletin board, the place where you read your class placements." Xeno Said as he showed the bulletin board "We will also post special events here so those who are interested can read"

"But What about the short people?" X Asked as he stared at pit

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Pit shouted back at X

"You can take other methods, like a ladder or a jet pack, but don't worry, it's readable by all people all heights!" Xeno Replied to X

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 2:Xeno Dimension High School Main Corridor=-**_

"This is the Main Corridor, You must have already seen it" Xeno said to the students "and for the reader who hasn't seen the description of this. Which is unlikely" Xeno then said to you

"What reader?" Soprano asks Xeno

"In here, We are free to break the fourth wall whenever we want!" X Explained to the princess.

"What's the Fourth Wall?" Soprano Asks again

"Do you know the number of walls on a set? Well there are three, but there is an imaginary fourth one. That wall separates the world of fiction...us... from the real world... the readers... When one of us knows we are in a -In this case- Fanfic. Then we can interact with the Reader! When someone from a fictional world directly interacts to the audience, then that character is breaking the fourth wall!" Xeno Explained to the princess

"... I don't get it" Soprano said with a hint of letdown and confusion in her voice.

"It means when we involve the audience, we are breaking the fourth wall" Sonic Quickly said to the confused princess

"Oh!" Soprano finally understands sonic and waves to you saying "Hi!" With a smile.

"ANYWAY.

The Corridor is Tiled with Red lockers lining the sides, there are two staircases, one to the left and one to the right, Next to them and another set near the far end of the Hall, There are doors leading to Classrooms A,B,C and D." Xeno Explained to you guys.

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 4:Xeno Dimension High School Gymnasium=-**_

Everyone enters the gymnasium, which has a polished wooden floor, With blue bleachers on the sides. Along with the School logo, A Stylized XD, in the center (I Plan to show it in the, It consists of a basketball court, a volleyball court, a score board, Blue mats and a balance beam.

"This is the gymnasium, where you guys will be doing your P.E. Stuff, and for the girls with skirts who are afraid that their underwear might be shown" Xeno said. Mia looks down on her skirt and nervously looks at Xeno. "Don't Worry! As we will provide another set of clothes for you with pants so your undies won't be shown, same goes to the boys."

"So I Guess this will be my first time wearing clothes other than my shoes" Sonic said to himself.

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 5:Xeno Dimension High School Library=-**_

"and this is the library" Xeno quietly said. The library is Brown with a few open windows. There are numerous Bookshelves and a Reploid as the librarian, who is currently sleeping. "This is where you are going to get your extra books and novels you want to read"

"SO I CAN READ THE BOOK I STARRED IN?!" Amitie Excitedly shouted, Causing the Librarian Reploid to wake up

"What is it? Who's there? Xeno? Why are they here at THIS hour?" The Reploid asked Xeno

"Don't Worry Jacx, I'm taking them for a tour aorund the campus" Xeno Replied to the Reploid

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 6: Xeno Dimension High Cafeteria=-**_

"Everyone's Favorite Place, The Cafeteria!" Xeno said. There is a food counter and several benches and tables, Rocky is the cafeteria Maid... Or Cafeteria Butler. "Along here is some of your favorite foods!"

"Chili Dogs!" Sonic Shouted as he ran to the Food counter and is drooling at the sight of the chili dogs.

"Umm?" Naruto Asked with a confused expression

"Get used to it. Chili dogs are his favorite food." Pit Said to Naruto

"The Kitchen behind the food counter is where you'll be cooking in some of your cooking Exams" Xeno Added.

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 7:Xeno Dimension High Science Lab=-**_

"And the Last main part of the school, The science lab!" Xeno Said. The Science lab is A White Tiled room with a whiteboard, there are numerous tables and chairs along with Lots of Flasks, beakers and lab apparatus.

"Just Like Home... Or the school where i originally studied in" A Red haired girl wearing a seifuku school uniform carrying an apple said

"You can conduct very complicated Experiments here. A Nuclear Reaction, A Mini Black hole or a simple chloroplast observation!" Xeno said showing off the room

* * *

 _ **-=AREA 1: Xeno Dimension High School Main Gate=-**_

"Now that we're done, Time to Explore the LAST part of the school!" Xeno Excitedly said

"Let me guess? The Dorms?" Sonic asked Xeno

"You're Right!" Xeno Replied.

* * *

 _ **-=AREA A: Boys Dorm=-**_

All the students gather at the boy's dorm. The Dorm is blue and clean, with doors leading to the rooms where the students will be staying for the school week,

"Whoa! Nice Addition!" Pit Said complimenting the dorms

"There are two different dormitories, One for the boys and another for the girls. Their Dorm is on the other side of the campus."

"Umm, What is this?" Naruto Asks Xeno as he notices a Gizoid Near the Entrance.

"Oh, That's the security droid. In here, people of the opposite gender are not allowed to enter this dorm without a written to you by someone from THIS dorm. That way, they know you are just here to hang out" Xeno Explained

"But what if it is a fake?" A Red Reploid Asked.

"The Consent needs to be signed by the one who wrote it, Remember the signature line at the invitation?" Xeno Said  
"You Mean this one?" Sonic said as he held up a piece of paper explaining all the details of the school along with his signature. Sonic's name in a messy cursive he stared at X saying "Don't Judge my hand writing"  
"I Managed to get, buy and savaged technology for Trans-Link paper. Whatever you write there is more data sent for the Gizoids. And each paper has your name, The Gizoid Links your name with said signature. If the signature Data and Name Data are the same, then it will accept the consent, otherwise, It will kick you with a fully charged smash attack!Siblings are an exception" Xeno Explained.

"If that's the case, we should be boycotting blue and orange! No offense sonic!" Pit said

"None taken" Sonic said with a tone of anger and tightening his fist.

"R~~ to get used to this: You guys are going to stay here for 3 Days, Classes start on the 4th!" Xeno said

"So that means the deadline for the OC or Character suggestion is pushed!" Pit Excitedly said

"So Why don't you guys explore your rooms, marked with your dimension symbol, and stay? Girls? Follow me to the girls dorm" Xeno said Leading the girls to the other side of the campus.

"Sorry guys, I Have to leave" Soprano said as she waved goodbye to the three

...  
"Last one to the dorm is a rotten hedgehog!" Pit Said as he ran off to their room.

"Make that rotten reploid!" Sonic said as he chased after them.

"Reploids don't Rot" X whispered as he casually walked to their room

As soon as the boys reach the door marked with sonic's head, a wing and a gear (Their Dimension symbols). They opened it, they find a spacious room, with two closets, a metallic sphere, two Bunk beds and a reploid resting bed for X? Near the doormat is a basket with ice cream, chill dogs and whatever reploids eat.

"Wow, they've thought of everything" X looking at the Reploid Rest Bed.

"How did they fit all this stuff in just one room?" Sonic Asked.

Pit finds the script at the top, so pit goes to the top bed, sonic spots him

"Hey! I get the top!" Sonic said as he raced after pit. Pit successfully grabs the scripts and opens it on the music video page, Pit continues reading while fending off sonic. To his shock, Pit drops the script, allowing sonic to kick him off the top bed, but he lands on the second one's top bed.

"And That's for taking dibs without announcing you are taking dibs!" Sonic shouted at pit before noticing the script. "And what are you doing with that?"

"Vanilla Twilight" [Pit]

"Vanilla What?" [X]

"You and Soprano... 06 Will happen again! You two will ki-"Was all pit said before getting a shock.

"You didn't read that page again didn't you?" Sonic said as he looks upon the script.

"Let me see" X grabs the script and reads the page pit read. X goes into shock and said "Sonic, you'd want-"

"To be absent, I know! I just hope i don't play around with the high pitch princess!" Sonic said as he placed the script on his bed

* * *

Author: So, Sorry if it took long, It was supposed to be longer but i got lazy, but it's WAY longer compared to the last episode. On the next episode, they will receive a XDSH exclusive item. And way later, The Curse that is 06 will fall on sonic again!  
Sonic: WILL YOU STOP MENTIONING THAT GAME?!  
Author:Oh man sonic, way later in the year, you'd better have a disguise ready!

Soprano: What are you talking about? And WHY are you talking here?

Author: This is the thoughts and reactions section, So sonic? What do you think of the high pitched princess?

Soprano: My name is Soprano.

Sonic:Well, i think she might be nice considering I met a girl of her status before... And that didn't go well

Pit:So? When are we going to get this item?

X: We'll get it in the next episode, so stay quiet!

Author: Anyway, that's all so, BRIGHTXENOBLADE, SIGNING OUT! CIAO!  
Sonic: Your name is BrightXenoBlade?


	4. Episode 3: Limiter Delivery

XD High Episode 3- Limiter Delivery

Summary: Sonic, X and Pit get their hands on a XDHS Exclusive item

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SCAR,

ZO AND XENO

OCs are Welcome

 ** _-=Boys Dorm: Sonic, X and Pit's Room=-_**

Sonic, X and Pit were playing Super Smash Bros 4 for the Wii U after lunch, Pit is playing himself and is out, Sonic is playing as Mario (Ironic), With 5 Lives left and X is playing as Megaman with 3 Lives left. When they heard a knock on the door

"You get it" Sonic said to X

"No way, Remember Yesterday?" X said to Sonic recalling that he would usually SD X's Megaman Until he is out of lives

"You get it pit" X said to pit, who nods a no

"Fine, I'll get it" Sonic said as he went to the door, leaving his controller behind

"Payback" X whispered to pit as he took sonic's controller and SDed his character. Sonic opens the door to find a mailman with a box.

"Delivery!" The mailman said to the hedgehog, then puts down the box and leaves.

"Wow, I wonder if it's another basket of treats like yesterday" Sonic said to himself, once he opened the box, there were alot of packing peanuts and 5 Chips which have a fire symbol, an ice symbol, a water Symbol, a wind symbol and an earth Symbol. "Guys?" Sonic said to X and Pit.

X had just SD mario (The character) for his last life. Bagging X the win. "Yes?" Pit said nervously.

"We have a delivery!" Sonic said

"Is it another set of chips from Alia?" X asked sonic, who is digging trough the packing peanuts

"It's Chips, but it didn't say who was it from, and no it is not potato chips, Pit." Sonic said

X and pit go to sonic and help him dig trough the packing peanuts. X feels a marble sphere, then grabs it. X grabbed a black Bracelet with a slot at the top. "What is this?" X asked the two

"I Don't know" Sonic said as he felt a piece of paper, he takes it out and reads it. "Congrats for deciding to go to XDSH, as for that, you get an item exclusive to this school, an item that will allow you to use any ability you want. So say hello to the limiter, the black bracelet you will be/are holding right now" Sonic Reads the instruction manual aloud.

"So this is a limiter?" Pit said as he curiously looked at the Limiter.

"If most of us have superpowers or abilities , why would we need a limiter? And why would someone pack the instruction manual inside the box?"

Sonic and Pit stared at the reploid, as he does not know about this kind of transportation.

"Anyway" sonic said as he proceeds to read the rest of the manual. "This will allow you to use the abilities of other people manifested in limits, the chips you saw near the top of the box. For now there are five Limits, Fire,Ice,Water,Wind and Earth. Equipping them to your limiter will grant you powers related to said element. or a set amount of abilities. To equip them, simply load them into the limiter, then a futuristic HUD will appear, a circle with all the stored Limits, To equip one, simply tap the limit you want to use on the HUD, and the limiter symbol will appear on your slot."

"Ehh, What?" Pit said. X hands pit the limiter and Pit wears the limiter. He then grabs the Fire chip and inserts it into the Limit slot on the limiter, The chip disappears and a circular HUD appears on pit's hand. "Whoa!" The angel said as he leaped back in suprise." Now what am i supposed to do?"

"Touch the fire symbol, the manual said, so tap it" Sonic instructed pit

Pit did as instructed, then the HUD disappeared, then the fire symbol is now on the limiter. "So what does this thing do? Enhance my attacks?" Pit said as he grabbed the silver bow, he pulls back the arrow then the arrow hits a stray tree... Though pit didn't release the light arrow.

...

"Let me try!" X said as he removed the limiter from pit and equipped it. X fires a charged shot Enhanced from the fire limiter, which hits the stray tree pit's fire arrow hit.

"Nice!" Sonic said as the three look at the limiter. then the three limits..."So if I Equip that..." The three said in unison before X lunges to get the other chips, Sonic and pit stop him and get into a fight. Soprano Enters the dorm seeing the fight cloud where Sonic,X and Pit are.

"Hello guys" Soprano greeted the three, but is ignored because of their fighting. "Guys?" Soprano said again but again, it was ignored. "GUYS!" Soprano shouted, catching the trio's attention, the fight cloud disappears to see X Kicking pit who is choking Sonic who is grabbing the limiter from X

"What are you doing here?" Sonic said before the three drop to the ground.

"I just went here to visit and say hi. And to hang out with young guys, But when i arrived, I see you three fighting over a small bracelet" Soprano said to the trio

"Umm... Miss? This is not just a bracelet, it's a Limiter, which can allow us to use any ability we want!" Pit excitedly said to the princess while dangling the limiter near her face. Soprano grabs the limiter and wears it.

"This is just a bracelet, i don't see anything wrong with-" Soprano said before a fireball is launched from her hand. "Umm, What was that?"

"That was from the Limiter's ability, it has the Fire chip on it now" X explained to soprano and hands her the Wind chip. "Insert this into the Limiter slot, select it from the LED and you have wind powers!"

Soprano did as instructed and as soon as she selected the Wind Limit, There was a heavy gust in the Dorm. She Unequipped the Limiter, causing the wind to stop. "That is the power of the limiter" X said.

"Well there are three other chips, why don't we do it within the gymnasium, where the damage will be minimal" Pit Suggested

 ** _-=Gymnasium=-_**

Sonic,X, Pit and Soprano arrive at the gymnasium, X is carrying the 5 Chips while Soprano is holding the Limiter.

"Alright, Next up is the Earth Chip, I Suspect some metal bending action here" Pit said to the three while giving soprano the Earth Limiter. Soprano equips the Earth Limit to the limiter then gives it to sonic, who selects it, he wears the limiter and tries to do some earthbending actions, which, Strangely enough, make the METAL move." And I was right!" Pit said in excitement.

"Let me try." Soprano said as she took the limiter from sonic and wore it. She does a pushing motion which launches the Metal blocks across the gymnasium.

"That's gonna leave a mark on the gym" X said with a hint of worry in his voice. "So what chip is next?"

"It's the one with the Ice Symbol" Soprano said as she equips and selects the Ice Limit, She does a few waving motions and blasts a few ice shots which freeze parts of the gym... and Sonic.

"I Think we have the next Elsa" Sonic speaks trough his frozen lips.

Soprano continues to blast waves of ice, courtesy of the limiter, Which freeze the gym, one of the stray blasts hit A wandering Lilac-Colored Sonic-Esque Dragon Girl

"Neera? Is she here too?" The Dragon girl thought to herself.

Back at the gymnasium. "Umm, Princess? I think it's time to stop before we turn the gym into a frozen castle." Pit nervously said to the Ice Queen Wannabe.

"You were in the moment. Too Elsa-Ish. Now we better defrost the place before we get into trouble" X said as he grabbed the limiter and selected the fire limiter. He sent a melt creeper enhanced with the Fire limit to defrost the place and sonic.

"The Next Limiter. I'LL Equip it." Sonic said as he took the limiter from X and Equipped and selected the water limiter. He points at soprano and a water sphere appears around her

"Sonic... maybe you should get rid of that before she drowns." Pit worryingly said to sonic. He does a fist gesture that makes the water sphere explode...flooding the gym. Some of the excess water going out the gym. A Tidal wave hits the Dragon Girl from earlier.

"If carol did this, I'm going to-" The dragon said before she is washed away from the wave coming from the gym.

"Heh heh. Oops" Sonic nervously said.

Pit Grabs the Limiter from sonic and said, "Let go back to the dorm before Xeno finds out about this" Nervously. the four then clean up the mess from the limiter attempts and then go back to their dorm.

-=Boys Dorm: Sonic, X and Pit's Room=-

"Ok! That's all 5 Limiters! And lots of destruction on the school's part, We were lucky we decided to clean that up." Pit said

"Yeah, The gym, not the dorm." X said as he pointed out the dorm is still a mess from the typhoon.

"Alright, Let's clean THIS up before anyone notices." Sonic said as he grabbed a broom and dustpan. Meanwhile, In the dorm across theirs

 ** _-=Boys Dorm: Zero,Shadow and Jake's Dorm=-_**

"Huh? A limiter you say, so that must restrict your electric spear thingy?" A yellow Dog said to a Black hedgehog.

"One, It's called Chaos Energy. And two, These limiter things give us more powers depending on the limit we select" Shadow replied to the yellow dog

"So Jumping ahead and say the 'limit breaks' we are planned to have will break the limiters." Zero said to Shadow

"Don't jump to conclusions O. Let me try and see how this thing works" Shadow said as he selected the fire Limit and began to use his Chaos Spear

"Chaos-"

 ** _-=View of the Dorm=-_**

"-Spear!" Shadow said as a Row of fire appears blasting right trough the dorm like a sword trough butter.

 ** _-=Boys Dorm: Sonic, X and Pit's Room=-_**

The Room is now in cinders and the four are covered by ash. Soprano lets out a puff of smoke from her mouth. "Ok, The next time someone equips a limiter... Please give us a warning on when and what are you going to use it for" Soprano said before she faints on the ash-covered bed. Sending more ash into the air

"Let me go talk to whoever did this, and judging by the direction of the fire. I say it's one of our neighbors." X said as he went ouf of the room to the room across theirs. X knocks on the door and Shadow opens it, "Alright who was the one who summoned the fallen fire pillar and scorched our dorm?"

"Wasn't Me" Shadow said

"I Didn't Do it" Zero said and jake just stares at shadow, he slaps him.

"Dude! You were the one who set the rooms on fi-" Jake said before being chokeholded by shadow, X and Zero help Jake get out of the choke hold.

"You know how dangerous these things are? We've Damaged,Frozen and Flooded the gym with these!" X said as he held up the limiter

"Hey, I just wanted to try out the new item, I don't intend to hurt anybody" Shadow answered the Blue Reploid

"YEAH RIGHT!" Sonic said from his cindered room

"Alright. Maybe I wanted to hurt sonic..."

"Could you at least go outside before you test it? I have to go to the rewind spring again! You burnt my wings!" Pit said as he showed his cindered wings

"Fine. Let's go outside. We don't want to make dad angry" Shadow said to Jake and Zero as they leave the room

"You'd better leave" X said with an anger vein showing

"Why don't we get back to cleaning the dorm?" Soprano said trough the open door

"Alright, Let's clean the black dust then" X said as he returned to help with the clean up

-30 Minutes Later-

"Finally!" Sonic said as they throw away the last bag of collected ash. Pit Notices the manual and decided to read more of it.

"Guys? I Don't think we are going to use these limits for long!" Pit said as he read the manual. It caught the trio's attention. "Because these 5 Limiters are just try me limiters, we will get one unique Limiter after the first day"

"So That means we get an ability unique to us?" X said to the other three. Sonic takes the limiter and says "Maybe I should wield it"

"No Me! I Can't Fly!"

"Maybe it should be me! I Don't have the ultimate armor on me all the time!" X said as the Trio started fighting again

"GUYS, STOP! Are we going to do this again?" Soprano said to the three which caused them to stop fighting. "You know who should get it? Maybe someone defenseless can have it."

"Cream?" Sonic asked

"Cinnamon?" X asked

"Viridi?" Pit Asked

"Are you guys really that...Dense?" Soprano said in a deadpan style.

"Tails?" Sonic replied

"ME!" Soprano shouted at the three

"Why would you need a limiter? Data says you have a pet Dragon" Pit said

"How do you know that" X asked in a surprised manner

"I Go internet surfing from time to time" Pit Said to the surprised reploid

"I Don't always have Rakuro by me all the time. Besides, No pets are allowed in the school" Soprano said

"But I'm a pet of Lady Palutena." Pit Said

"No Animals are allowed in the school" Soprano said.

"So how did I get In?" Sonic asked

"Rush. Come here boy" X said Irritably

"Oh! THAT kind of pet!" Sonic and Pit Said in unison

"By the way. Is there only one Limiter in your box?" Soprano said as she looked at The limiter in confusion.

"Yeah, You got one too?" X asked at the confused princess

"I got TWO...too..."

"Umm, Not to offend your highness, but the wordplay was terrible." Pit said as he looked at Soprano, then at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" X said as he stared at pit

"One of the limiters was black. But the other was gray. I Wonder what was that for?"

"Probably an error on the mailman's part" Sonic said as he looked at the Princess

"I'm going ahead and guess that is going to be important for the plot in a later episode" Pit said to the trio

...

"Will you stop Foreshadowing these?" The Author (Me) Said to Pit


	5. Episode 4: Modern World Tour

XD High Episode 4- Modern World Tour

Summary: Sonic, X and Pit teach Soprano about the Modern world: Cellphones, Wii U's, Video Games and Computers

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR SCAR,

ZO AND XENO

OCs are Welcome

 _ **-=Boys Dorm: Sonic,X and Pit's Room=-**_

Pit is playing A level of Super Mario Maker on the Wii U that Sonic and X made. Soprano is watching them

"Man, how hard do you make these? Why create a narrow vent if you can't wall jump?" Pit said while trying to get over a wall X planted in the level

"I told you we should've gone with NSMB Style!" Sonic Whispered to X

"Sorry to ask, but what kind of magic were you guys using? Soprano said as she sees pit playing with the gamepad (It is Wireless)

"What magic?" X replied to the confused princess

"Whenever you touch on that glass pane, Not only does something happen on it but it also happens on that TV" Soprano said as she looked at pit playing the level

"Ummm..." Sonic

"It's not so much Magic, much more technology" X said

"Tek-no-la What?" Soprano Tried to pronounce the word X just said

"You Don't Know what Technology is? I am an Angel from possibly the medival times and i know what a Wii U is, so shouldn't be she acting like a caveman? And who decided to give me no mushrooms before bowser?"

"She means MODERN Tech, Pit" Sonic said to the angel

"That was all Sonic" X said replying to Pit. He turned to soprano and said "And you need to be schooled on what the current times are."

 _ **-=Classroom A=-**_

Soprano is seated in the center chair while X stands at the whiteboard with glasses and a whiteboard marker

"Well, Technology is the branch of knowledge that deals with the creation and use of technical means and their interrelation with life, society, and the environment, drawing upon such subjects as industrial arts, engineering, applied science,...and you didn't understand a single word I said"

"Umm, Can you make that easier to understand for me?

"*Sigh* This is going to take a lot longer than I thought" X thought to himself "Well Technology is the stuff that makes our lives easier

"Alright, I Already know about Wheels, Axi and screws, I Don't know what The Angel was Holding" Soprano said Scratching her head

"Oh, The Wii U, Well, Soprano, The World we are in is far ahead in Technology campared to yours. Computers, Touchscreens, and Rockets?. Those didn't Exist in your time, So want to join me to the Modern World Tour?" X said to soprano, Offering his hand to her

"Okay"

 _ **-=Boys Dorm: Sonic,X and Pit's Room=-**_

Soprano and X go back into the room to see pit with a smartphone (From xLavender Angel's Fanfic "Not The Apple That You Eat")  
"So, How is the Modern tour going? Badly I suppose"

"Soprano? The Item pit is holding right now is what is called a cellphone, It allows you to send messages and talk to other people without having to leave. But in the current Generation, What pit has rightnow is a smartphone" X said to the princess

Pit looked at the two, Then his smartphone "Hey! Do you plan on stealing the thing I got from saving up hearts?"

"The Smartphone uses current world technology so that you can perform commands, Interact or play games simply by touching the-" Said X before getting cut off by pit

"DO YOU WANT TO STEAL MY NEWLY BROUGHT ITEM?" Pit Screamed at the Duo, Soprano gives a confused look and X said, "No, We Don't. You can keep it, I'm only explaining to Ms... Whatevertheheckherlastnamecouldbe what that is you're holding. Anyway, before Pit Rudely Interrupted..."

"You could just buy your own" Pit murmured to himself"

"Ummm... The smartphone Pit has is only one of the many items that are Touchscreen. Touchscreen means that you can interact with said item by touching areas of the screen"

"Ok, So that plastic pad pit was holding fifty-two lines ago was also this Touchscreen you mentioned?" Soprano Asked the Reploid

"52 Lines? Whatever." X Said with confusion. He then adds," Yes, The Wii U's Gamepad Is also a touch screen But the Remotes are Wireless"

"Wireless?"

"The Wii Remotes use Motion Sensors, It detects Every move you make"

"Hey, If you guys are talking about Technology, I'm kinda Curious on what is that metal sphere sitting on our table" Said pit pointing to said sphere

"To be honest, I really don't know what it is either. But I'll give it a try" X said as he approaches the sphere, He presses a button, then the sphere makes a weird clang sound and projects a computer flinches and Pit jumps back in suprise. "Oh, I Know what this is, This is another one of those motion sensing objects i was mentioning earlier. But this is a computer, which is used to make tasks easier or to play games, And since it's a "touchscreen" since you're touching air. That sphere must be the CPU"

"THAT LITTLE THING IS THE CPU?!" Soprano and the Angel said in suprise

"Anyway, Time to show off some more" X said as he sets up the Wii U and turns it on. "Say pit, wanna play some Smash Bros after this?"

"You're on!" Pit drops his smartphone and goes to grab a wii Remote

"Don't do anything yet pit" X commanded the Angel, then added "You wouldn't wanna cancel the descisive 1v1 Fox only,No items,Final Destination battle, Would you?" in an ominous tone with a sinister grin

"*gulp*Ok" Pit Whimered as he stared at the Sinister reploid

"Umm, Are you going to show me or scare me?" Soprano said to the reploid, Scared out of her wits.

"Oh sorry, Look at the TV, Then my wii remote" X says as he moves the Remote, Making the cursor on the screen move. "The Wii Remote and the Wii know how the remote moves via bluetooth, So if i move the Wii-mote here...", X said as he pointed the Wii-mote to the center of the monitor, where the cursor is,"...The cursor will follow!"

"Wow! I Didn't know that kind of thing exists!" Soprano said with a suprised tone

"Alright Mr. Buckethead! Are we going to Smash or not?" Pit said in a little-kid-wants-a-toy tone

"Fine Whinegel" X said as he sets up the match of Him Vs Pit in Smash Bros. "This, Soprano, Is another kind of Wireless. It does not Requre wires for the input to take effect, This is to reduce frustrastion for cleaning up", X added while setting up the game.

"Say Princess? Do you know what Smash Bros is?" Pit said as he Picked himself (The Character)

"Umm, Never heard of this 'Smash Bros" Soprano asked the Angel

X and Pit's game Started (Pit:Pit, X:Fox. 5 Lives, Final Destination) as Pit Started his explination "Smash Bros is a game where you have to perform attacks to increase the damage. The higher the Damage, The further your opponent is sent to the blast line. Your opponents need to cross the blast line loses a life..." Pit expliained to Soprano as X Finishes Pit's First life. Pit Fights back for a little while before Explaining to soprano again,"There are Four Types of attacks in this game" Pit said as he sends X's Fox into a Combo."There are Four attacks, Special,Airs,Tilts,Specials-" Said pit as he Performs the attacks he mentioned. X is at 94%. "And Finally, The strongest of them All, The Smash!" Pit said as he Forward Smashes X's Fox, Making X and Pit Even with Four Lives Each

"Umm, Pit? Teaching Soprano about the modern world is MY job" X said as he starts Pit into a combo, The Smash ball appears in the center of Final Destination. "That, Princess, Is the Smash Ball, If you can Break it..." X said as his and Pit's Characters try to break the Smash ball, X Breaks it but Sustains 42% from Pit. "You get to perform something that will Change the tide of Battle!" X said as his Fox does his Final Smash: The Land Master. Pit frantically goes around the stage to escape the Land master., Pit lost a life from it

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID NO ITEMS?!" Pit complained at the Reploid.

"I set the game, I set the rules!" X said as he sends pit into another combo.

"Am I taking a tour of the modern world or am I watching you guys play games?" The impatient soprano said to the two smashers.

"Alright! After this game!" X said as the two Continue the game... Ten minutes later, Pit won

"Ha! Maybe next time, you should stay true to what you said!" Pit Gloated to the Reploid

"Anyway, time for another part of this tour" X said as he prepares the metal sphere, The sphere opens up again to reveal a projector, Projecting a desktop (The screen you guys see when you first start up windows. After the start-up Screen). "This is a computer" X said to the princess, then said "If you can even call it that" to himself. "You can use it for research, Listen to music, or Play games on it" X explained to the Princess

"If that's a computer, Then where's the mouse or speaker?" Pit asked X

"This metal sphere is the CPU, Speaker, Camera, Printer, and Monitor"

"That little thing being those five objects... What are they?" Soprano asked the Reploid

"A camera is used to take pictures. Images that the Lens see. A Speaker is something that Emits sound. Putting it into perspective, your larynx is your body's speaker. The Printer's function is to... well... Print, Whatever is on screen will be on paper if you have this. The monitor Shows what is the CPU, The Brain of the computer, Is processing. A Mouse is used to control the cursor on the screen, But since this is a touch screen, It does not have a cursor."

"That...Was alot of information for me to process" The confused Soprano and Pit Responded in unison.

"So Princess? Ready to get started on Computer class?"

 _ **-=XDHS Computer Lab=-**_

X and Soprano ask the Guard Xenodroid to allow permission to access the area. The Reason is to teach soprano on how to use the computer

"You're in the... Really the author didn't say what year this is. But you don't know how to use the computer?! You're like Female skips!" The Xenodroid Mocked soprano

"Cut the Insults Guard! Will you let us use a computer or not?| X said pointing his Blaster to the guard

"Okay Reploid! I'll let you in to teach Skips how to use the computer" The guard Replied. X and Soprano go into the Room, But not before one of X's Charged shots Graze the guard. He fired a shot at one for Mocking soprano. The Computer lab is a Clean white space with 20 PCs White PCs Prepared with Windows 8. Just Imagine it as your local Internet Cafe. But no Fares! X and Soprano occupy one and Soprano sits down, Staring Blankly at the Desktop

"What do I do here now?"

"First, Open the internet Browser, In this case. Chrome. Use the mouse and get it to the Internet Icon, The Thing that has Red, Yellow and Green Things trying to Encase a Blue ball" X said to the Confused princess... Then looks at you and says, "I Don't Explain very well". Soprano Grabs the mouse and starts to move it in circles, Making the cursor move in circles, She eventually has the mouse cursor on the Google Chrome, "Good, now press the Left mouse button to Select it, Press it again or 'Enter' On the keyboard to open it", X instructed the Princess. Soprano Searches the keyboard for the 'Enter' Button and finds it, Between the Backspace and shift keys, She presses it and the Google Homepage Appears.

"Did I do it right?" Soprano asks the Reploid, X gives a thumbs up. X turns the computer off and says to her:

"I Think We're done for the SAFE Part of the tour. If we go any further, You'll be Scarred. There are a lot more things to learn about the Modern world,Like the PSP, Fridge, Electric Fan and more! So We'll continue this Later." X said to the Princess. She replies to him with a smile.

 _ **-=Boys Dorm: Sonic,X and Pit's Room=-**_

X and Soprano Return to the Room to find Sonic playing Sonic Rivals on his PSP. "What is that?" Soprano said as soon as she saw the PSP

"Oh boy, This is going to take long." The reploid Said with a sweatdrop


	6. Episode 5: Class Roster Reading

Summary: Sonic, X and Pit Get a copy of the class roster to see who will be their mates... Classmates

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT SCAR, ZO AND XENO!

OCs are welcome

[Note: Since I have to get X, Sonic and Pit to describe and comment on each character in their class, Expect post times to be Widened or episodes split apart, as the chapters MIGHT get longer.

* * *

 **Boys' Dorm: Sonic,X and Pit's Room**

* * *

"Delivery!", said the mailman as he throws a roll of paper onto the room's door

"*Sigh* Another delivery, I wonder what the package is this time?", X said as he fetches the paper, upon opening it,"GUYS!", yelled X, catching Sonic and Pit's attention, Who were playing Five Nights at Freddy's 4. They were on Night 4, X's yell made Sonic preemptively turn on the flashlight, Making nightmare Chica kill him.

"Oh Come on X! What's the deal? We were at 5 AM!", complained the angel.

"The mailman sent us a copy of the class roster!", X responded

"Oh man X! You and your excuse-" The hedgehog complained, then suddenly asked "- Wait? Did you say CLASS roster?". The Reploid responded with a nod saying yes, Sonic and Pit immediately rush over to X's position

"The mailman delivered this to us" X said to the confused duo.

"So? What are waiting for? Let's study it and see who our classmates are!" The excited angel said as he grabbed the paper and went to the computer (The metal sphere from last episode) and read the class roster, He goes to Google and types in the words 'Pretty Rhythm' as that was the dimension name of the person below X. "A girly dimension about dancing, fashion and... Ice skating? Yuck!" Pit said as he read through the wiki's homepage, He then looked for the link that leads to 'Mia Ageha', he finds the link and as soon as he clicks it, it redirects him to a page with the school's logo and a message saying:

"Ha! I knew you would be trying to search about the characters in your class! So I painstakingly relinked every character page to redirect to this message, but I'll be merciful and give you a few words about each student"

-Your Headmaster,  
Xeno (P.S. Links return to normal after the first day)"

"Darn you Xeno!" Said an annoyed Pit' "So I guess we have to refer to this if we want descriptions of our classmates". Pit scowers the page to look for Mia's name. As soon as he finds it, it was at near the top of the list , he finds the words [Pretty Rhythm] and 'Prism star' Next to Mia's name, "If names won't work..."

"Cut it out Pit, Can't we use the roster to know the names of our new classmates? Not to go around wikis to find info about them?", Sonic said to the excited angel, Pit goes back to where X and Sonic are and X takes the paper from pit, they start reading from 'Mia'

"Hang on", Pit said ad he googled Mia Ageha again, but this time, he searches for images, It did not stop him, He spots the picture of a purple haired girl wearing a red buttoned blouse, matching red skirt, a gray with red criss-cross undershirt with a purple necktie, a white hair ornament, Ice skates, and black gloves."Umm, Is this It? She kinda looks cute" Pit said to X and Sonic who were still reading the class roster. Sonic and X look at Pit with a picture of the girl described just now.

"That's Mia? I didn't know there was an idol in our class.", The hedgehog asked the angel.

Meanwhile...

* * *

 **Girl's Dorm: Prizmmy's Room**

* * *

An orange twin tailed girl wearing a white top and orange frilled miniskirt is at the metal sphere with it's screen showing the message from Xeno a few lines back,"Umm, How did he know we tried to search our classmates?", She said

"I think we'll be sending the class rosters back because..." Mia said as she looked at a violet , ponytail haired girl who is wearing the same thing as the orange haired girl but with a purple skirt, who is copying the school roster in a small pink notebook, "... I don't think we'll be needing it"

"Try searching for the images Reina" A Brown Ponytailed Girl Wearing the same things as the former two, but with a yellow skirt, commanded Reina, who did as instructed, She was searching for 'Zero', one of her classmates. A Picture of the reploid (X8) Showed up.

"Good thing you can Draw beautifully, Ayami" Mia said to the notewriting girl

Ok! Back to the boys

* * *

 **Boys' Dorm: Sonic,X and Pit's Room**

* * *

X, Sonic and pit are tossing Ideas at one another on guessing who this "Mia" girl is

"Well her description has 'Star' in the title, So I guess she is a celebrity." Sonic Suggests.

"But a Prism is a Stone that can refract Light into Eight different Colors, So is she a scientist" X Suggests

"But what I Saw her wear doesn't seem to look like a lab coat, So Celebrity It is!" Pit Replied to the Reploid

"What if she works Part time?" Sonic asks the angel, who replies with a tone in his voice comparable to a deadpan snarker,

"No"

"Alright, Now that we know who she it, It's time to move on to the next one!" Sonic says as he types 'Sash Lilac' in the google Image search box, What comes out are pictures of a Lilac-Colored Dragon girl, wearing a Blue Spandex suit. "Oh! It's Ms. Indie Me!" said sonic as soon as the pictures show up

"That's The lilac Girl? She kinda looks like you!" Pit said as soon as he Saw the pictures

"Is that supposed to be a fan character? " X Questioned the hedgehog'

"She was, But she's grown off to be an Indie star. Glad to know SOMEONE will continue my Legacy if I someday die" Sonic said in a 'William Shakespeare' tone of voice.

"And another question, Why is she called a dragon girl when she doesn't even REMOTELY LOOK LIKE A DRAGON?" X criticized at Lilac's Design

"... I Really don't know. You can ask Galaxytrail for lilac's Design choices."

"And Dragon Boost? More like Comet Dash" Pit Snarks at the Dragon's Ability

Meanwhile...

* * *

 **Girl's Dorm: Team Avalice's Room**

* * *

Lilac suddenly had a shiver behind her back While she was discussing who 'X', "I Feel as if someone is criticizing my design choices

"Aww, Cheer up Lilac, Must be another Sonic Nerd... No offense" Carol Replied to the Dragon

"Are, What you call 'Sonic Nerds' Really that mean?" The Curious Milla asks.

"They Criticize EVERYTHING About him except the Classic Trilogy, Or was it the modern games.

"Does Lilac have a Crush on the Hedgehog?," Milla asks, This caught Lilac's Attention and Covered Milla's mouth

"I Guess... I caught her calling Sonic her 'Senpai'... Or something along the lines of that."

"THAT DOESN'T COUNT!" A Steaming Lilac Retorted to the Wildcat.

* * *

 **Boys' Dorm: Sonic,X and Pit's Room**

* * *

"I am not a Sonic Nerd" X Snarks back at the Sky.

"NEXT!" Pit shouted, Telling that Sonic should move on. Sonic Skips pit and then Searches for 'Amitie' What pops up is... You know what? I'll Just say the keywords here so YOU Guys can search... Unless you're Reading offline [Amitie Puyo Puyo]

"Oh! THIS Amitie! I met her when I Sonic runners had it's collaboration Event with the Puyo Puyo Series!" Sonic Joyfully said to Pit and X. "She and I were made by the Same people.

"She's Kinda Cute" Pit said to the Hedgehog. X stares at him and Pit Blushes

"Next!" Sonic Says as he searches for the next Person, Who is Wada Don, [Don-Chan Taiko no Tatsujin] He comes from the same series Soprano came from.

"What's that supposed to be? A Button?" X asks as soon as he Sees the Little Taiko

"I Don't Know, But the games and the words Xeno gave seem to suggest saying it's a Taiko." Sonic said

"What made you say that?" Pit asked

"Well, the Short Description just said Drum. "Sonic answers the Angel, then turns attention to you and says,"For Buddyfight Fans reading this. That's not Drum Bunker Dragon."

"One of our classmates is an object?" Asked Pit.

"Our Class Consists of Mages , Kings,Queens, Ninjas, Robots, Animals and Gems. So why complain?" X Replied to the Angel's Question

Skipping Soprano, Sonic searches for 'Scar Zemro' Next, But somehow, He couldn't Find it. "Something Wrong Sonic? Pit Asks the confused Hedgehog

"I Can't seem to Find Any Info on who this 'Scar' Guy is". Sonic Replies to pit While Trying other options like 'Scar Xeno Dimension', 'Xeno Dimension Scar', 'Zemro Xeno Dimension' and the like. You think Sonic, X and Pit Aren't Updated on the Showisphere? Their Classmates are having the same problem

* * *

 **Girl's Dorm: Prizmmy's Room**

* * *

It was Mia's Turn, And she is searching for, You guessed it, Scar Zemro. Just like sonic, She tried every option available. " I Thought there were pictures for ALL our classmates". Mia complained at the computer. Don't Blame him, I've never made any fan-art of him. "WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ONE NOW?!". Geez, Calm down Mia. Anyway...

* * *

 **Boys' Dorm: Spongebob's, Patrick's and Squidward's Dorm**

* * *

Squidward is Staring Blankly at the Search screen while Spongebob and Patrick are Trashing the dorm. "Good thing The headmaster decided to Seal off the information of all the people", Squidward Sarcastically said to himself, He hears a Vase breaks and yells, "SPONGEBOB! PATRICK! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

* * *

 **Girl's Dorm: TriA Trio's Room**

* * *

Ringo has her head on the keyboard, Giving up after using every available option for 'Scar Zemro'. "Try Wound-" Amitie Suggests before getting cut off by Ringo

"Even Though Wound and Scar are Synonyms, If used in a name, Can have Radically DIfferent Meanings." Ringo Replies

* * *

 **Boys' Dorm: Sonic,X and Pit's Room**

* * *

"Alright, How about we try the next guy, We don't want to have to pain ourselves doing this. Who's Next?" X tiredly said to the other two and reads the roster. "Steven Universe is Next"

Sonic Searches for the character. What comes up is a short round boy wearing blue pants, A red shirt with a star on it and hair that looks like an Afro. "Crystal Gem? What is that?" Pit Asks the hedgehog as he sees the short description.

"I'm Guessing that means This Steven might be a Living chaos emerald, I think We need to tell Knux about this," The Worried Sonic replied to the duo

"And What's that thing on his belly?" Pit asks the two about the object where Steven's belly button is

"It looks like a Red...Gem... I Think I know why he is called a 'Crystal Gem", X Replies, then immediately shouts 'NARUTO', Prompting sonic to search for the next person, Naruto Uzumaki. I Think Anime fans can describe him for me, It's really getting tiring for me to describe every charac... Yeah?... Alright. What comes up is a blond spiky haired teenage boy wearing what looks like Orange skydiving clothes, Holding a kunai in his hand and a scroll in another. He is also wearing a blue headband with a metal front that has a leaf-like symbol carved on it.

"Is he wearing cosplay or is that really him?" X asks the hedgehog, Who just facepalms at the question

"A Shinobi Wannabe is in our class?" [X]

"What Kind of Jutsus does he know?" [Sonic]

"His most famous ones are the Rasengan and Shadow Clone Jutsu" [Pit]

...

"You Watch too much Anime, Pit", Sonic Said as he reads the class roster, then Searches for Spongebob, What comes up is the star of your childhood

"What in the name of the Mother Elf is that?" X asks the hedeghog.

"Spongebob Squarepants is THE Idol in the 19th century in terms of cartoons, Neither Mario or I were able to outmatch him, But nostalgic people begin to berate him" Sonic replied to X, Before murmuring quietly, "like they did me"

"Is that supposed to be a sea sponge?" [X]

"Then I Guess the Design would be a bit Grotesque" [Pit]

Sonic Reads the Roster Again, And Finds Natsu and Lucy, He Searches the two names, To find pictures of the two as a couple. "Umm? Did i Search it Right?"

"When you find Names of a boy and a girl, Search them Se-pe-rate-ly." X Said with Annoyance in his voice, Sonic Proceeds to Search Natsu Dragneel.

"This one Says 'Dragon Slayer' Is he a Knight?", Pit Asks sonic, Who is looking at a picture of the Dragon Slayer.

"I Think they should put more emphasis on the Word Dragon... And remove The Slayer Word.

Meanwhile...

* * *

 **Girl's Dorm: Team Avalice's Room**

* * *

Lilac Stands scared Upon seeing the "Dragon Slayer" Description of Natsu, "If this guy REALLY slays Dragons, Then I'm dead"

"Are you Sure Lilac? I'm positive He won't make you out as a dragon, You Barely look like one!", Carol said trying to cheer up the Dragon

"EVEN THE AUTHOR IS SAYING I'M A DRAGON!" Lilac Shouts at the Wildcat.

"Calm Down Lila... Wait, What author?" The Counfused Milla asks the 4th Wall Smashing Lilac.

"Saying it Like that...It's like a Flower breaking your screen" Lilac Replies to the hound, Let's get back to Sonic before Anything else goes wrong here.

"Or maybe a Lilac Colored Drag-," Carol Said before receiving a Dragon Boost on the Head

"Didn't you just say that She Barely Looked Like a Dragon?" Milla asked the Wildcat

* * *

 **Boys' Dorm: Sonic,X and Pit's Room**

* * *

"So you Suspect...He's a mage?" The Skeptical Reploid Asks, "You're joking, Magic doesn't Exist"

"Said the Guy who said there were Mages in our class," The Snarked up Pit Replies

"Umm, I'm Sure Wizardry is just an Illusion, So Mages are Just Magicians"

Sonic, Who has a tape Recorder, Plays out a Clip, "Our Class Consists of Mages-", X on the Voice Clip, Said, Sonic Repeats the "Mages" Word and Begins to Remix it.

(Beat)

"Darn you, Belief in Technology," X said to himself, Facepalming.

"So, Lucy's Next" Sonic said as he searches the name. The three are in Awe on What they Saw (Hey! It Rhymed!)...,"Is She supposed to be a poster girl?" The Confuzzled Sonic Asks. The three Spot the "Fanservice" Section of the search, the trio are afraid on what they might See, So They immediately skip to search the next person, Who is Ringo.

"Hey! We are going to have an Apple in our Class!," Sonic said, Imitating the tone of the Annoying Orange

"Are you the annoying orange now?" Pit Asks

"No, Because Ringo, Means Apple, Remember that from Japanese Language" X Replied to the Angel

"So...Apple Starr? Whatever" Sonic Responds to X as he begins to look at the pictures, "I Think she will be the only one out of us that is an ACTUAL. NORMAL. HUMAN!"

"And a Cute one at that." Pit Said upon Seeing the pictures, X and Sonic Stare at him Akwardly, "What?"

"Alright, The next one is Timmy Spinaround" X said as he reads the CLass Roster

Sonic proceeds to search for that term, to Find results he did not expect, "THE ACTUAL NAME," He yelled at X, Who gives him a death stare. Facepalming, He said, "Of course, I Fell for that one," as he searches For Timmy Turner. As soon as the Results show up, He immediately Scrolls down, Scared of the "Stoner" Subsection,"Remember When I Said Ringo is the only normal Girl? Scratch that"

"Another Little Kid?" Pit Said as he read the Roster Description, "It said Godchild"

"Of Who?", X said as he prompts Sonic to Search God Child, The Results Show up and clicks the first link.

"Alright," Sonic said as he Read the Pharagraph, "Godchildren are miserable kids that have been deemed unhappy enough to receive fairy godparents... Fairy Godparents?," Sonic Murmurs as he Clicks the Fairy Godparents Link, "Fairy Godparents are that have taken up the task of watching over a miserable child in need."

"Great, MORE Magical people!," X Thought to himself

"Ok, Who's Next?" Sonic said as He Read the Class Roster, He then Searches for Aichi Sendou. Images Pop up of him

"Crazy to Normal Ratio, Counting us, is Thirteen is to Five, I Wonder who is he?" Sonic Said as he clicks a Wiki Link leading to him, It redirects him to a page with the school's logo and a message saying:

"Ha! I knew you would be trying to search about the characters in your class! So I painstakingly relinked every character page to redirect to this message, but I'll be merciful and give you a few words about each student"

-Your Headmaster,  
Xeno (P.S. Links return to normal after the first day)"

"Oh,Right," Sonic said as he facepalmed at the fact that he forgot that.

"The Description says Cardfighter... Does he Inflict Paper cuts?," Pit Asks X.

"I Think it's something like Yu-Gi-Oh or any other card game."

"It's Cardfight...Vanguard," Sonic replies to the reploid, It's in his Description.

"Alright, Who's Last?" Sonic said as he Read the Class Roster

"Well, Not Exactly Last, Since Two more were Added to the roster WAY before this was written, Or worked on," Pit said to the hedgehog

"Hye in... What kind of name is that?" Sonic said as He searches the name.

"Sounds like she came from an Alien Dimension" Pit Answers the Hedgehog

"It's Korean, Most First names are split into two Short Words" X Replies to Pit

As soon as the images for it pop up, sonic stared in confusion at the screen,"...Err... Did i search it correctly? Is THIS The Hye In that enrolled here? I Didn't know we'd have a real life human in the class"

X reads the class roster, then replies to sonic, "Well, The Dimension Description DID say pretty Rhythm, besides, It's impossible for ANYONE in the Real world to come here...Because this place is only a figment of someone's imagination... Click that section over there," X said as he pointed towards the Upper left section of the screen, Sonic clicks it and more images pop up.

"Now THAT Is the Hye In We were expecting!," Pit excitedly Shouted

"Was that the Real World Hye In Perhaps?" X satrically Said

"The Description this time Says 'Purity," Pit read.

"Purity? What kind of Des..." X said as he Read the Subsections again "Oh, PURETTY, Purity, What kind of naming Convention is that?"

"Judging by her Art style... And Mia Beside her... she's also from that place, Isn't She?" Sonic said as he looked at the images

"Another Scientist?" Pit asked the hedgehog, X just facepalmed upon hearing it. "P.S. Due to fan requests, A few more students have been added to the Classes, look at the back of this paper," As soon as pit turns the paper, He was shrieking, catching Sonic's attention. ( He was still scrolling trough the images)

"What's the Deal?," Sonic annoyingly asked the Angel, He was out of breath

"He...He...Hah...HE'S IN OUAR CLASSSA! GAME HIMSELF IS IN OUR CLASS!"

"Plumber Boy's Here?" [Sonic]

"Who is he?" [X]

"Mario is the First Ever Video Game Guy that starred on the Nintendo System!" [Pit]

"And My Former Rival," Sonic replied to the Angel, " Looks like his Princess and the Puffball are also returning"

"Puffball?" X asks the Hedgehog

"Mario is a Plumber who Saves princess peach from King Koopa Bowser on a regular Basis, Kirby has a voracious appetite and is literally what he eats."

"Well, That's All of them, This is over 3000 Words and I'd like for this to end now."

"Fine, X... Your Turn to play FNaF 4! You interrupted me last time, Now it's your turn to Do it!" [Sonic]

"... Clean the Room for the next week if i pass it" [X]

"You're on!" Sonic Replied to the Reploid's Challenge

"Aren't We gonna read the other sections?," Pit asks the Duo

"We'll Read them some other day," Sonic replies to Pit and the audience

* * *

Greetings from the Phillipines! BrightXeno Here once again! This Episode, While not Long, Took me a long time to make, I am not cancelling the Series, In fact, I am working on Episode 6, But then stopped. Now this is finished, I Can FINALLY Continue Working on Episode 6, Here is a sneak Preview of it!:

"Sponge?It's called Xeno Dimension HIGH School", X replies to the yellow sponge, "What did you think the H of XDHS stood for?"

"High-Tide Boating", the sponge replies, X simply face palms at the sponge's answer.

So I Guess that's All! BrightXenoBlade! Signing out! Stay tuned for Episode 6!


	7. Episode 6: Class Orientation

=WARNING! LONG CHAPTER! SO EXPECT THIS TO BE SPLIT INTO TWO OR THREE PARTS=

Warning!: I Might not portray some characters properly as I Haven't seen them or their anime for a Long time (Particularly Mia Ageha and Hye In)

Summary: It's time for the (First part of the) Class Orientation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT SCAR, ZO AND XENO!

-=CITY=-

Sonic, X and Pit for a Max dash to the XDHS campus, "Oh man! It's the first day and we're gonna be late!" Pit worryingly said.

"Don't worry! I have an idea! Hold on to my quills!", Sonic Suggested to the Duo. X and Pit grab sonic's quills as he boosts at full speed.

"G-FORCE...IN...MY FACE!", Pit said as large amounts of wind blow into pits face, "HOW...CAN YOU...RUN... THIS FAST!

"Don't whine pit! At least we won't be late" X said calmly to the worried angel despite having tons of wind in his face

-= XDHS Classroom A=-

Sonic, Pit and X arrive at the classroom to see that most of the class are in their seats, Some talking to each other. "Guys!" Soprano greets the trio as soon as she sees them

"Soprie!" Sonic said as the trio walk to her

"He's making up Nicknames now?" Pit whispered to X as he looks at Sonic.

"Look, There is something I want to ask you..." Soprano said to Sonic

"They're dating Already? It hasn't been 2nd Quarter yet." Pit said before getting an elbow to the belly, courtesy of Sonic.

"Look, I Don't want to be Reminded of '06 by dating her, so cut it off pit! Do that to X and Alia instead." Sonic said. X, angered by the 'X and Alia' part, sends a charged shot that hits Sonic, making him do his classic death animation. The scene turns black and the words "XDHS Classroom Act 1" appear for a few seconds, then disappears. It then fades into An angry, Cross-armed Sonic looking at X, He then says "X?Really?"

"It's not a date, bit what I Wanna ask..." Soprano said as she looks at the plumber reading the roster at the back... A red-capped, overhaul wearing, blue eyed plumber, "Who is that?" She asks the hedgehog.

"That's Mario. He's one of the most famous Video game characters" Sonic answers the Princess

"And sonic's Former Rival", Pit adds.

"Sonic! Nice to see you Again!", A blue and white wearing Brunette greets sonic as she comes into the room

"Just like what I predicted...", Sonic said as she walked in, "Hey Arle!"

"Hi Sonic!", Arle Replies, "How are you in the Run?" She asked the hedgehog

"In the run? I Think you mean the long run?", The Skeptical Reploid asks Arle.

"X? She meant 'Sonic Runners', The mobile game", Sonic snarks at X before answering Arle, "Rusty, I Haven't been running much". I Haven't played Runners much since my computer was repaired. Sir Zo arrives in the classroom and slams his baton on the oak desk.

"Settle Down everybody! The Orientation and Introduction is about to start.", Zo yells to the class, the class sits down on their respective Shown above.

"Psst!" Soprano tries to catch sonic's attention

"What is..." Sonic replies before noticing... "Wait, We're next to each other?!"

"Well at least Pit's 'trick' won't work now!", X said and laughs, an angered pit tries to punch X, but it hits the dragon girl in the head.

"Watch it!" The dragon girl retaliates by whipping her tendrills at pit.

"Ack! Okay! Okay!" Pit tries to apologize to the whipping dragon.

"What are you tow doing?" Zo asks the dragon girl and pit.

"This Angel punched me in the head" The dragon girl says

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WAS TRYING TO HIT X!" Pit tries to counter. As the two Argue, Mia whispers to Sonic asking, "Is it always like this?"

"You're lucky yo see the rare spectacle of Pit and a newcomer argue. New girl, So no", sonic whispers back. The bell Rings and Zo Rises

"Alright, good morning everyone!", Zo says to the class. Everyone stands and says "Good Morning" Back to zo, then sit back down, "Alright class, today is class orientation and introduction, so everyone will introduce themselves up front", Zo said to the class, "But first, let me introduce myself, My name is Zo Azaroth" He introduces himself, then jokes, "And lucky Mr. Kazama Jin is not here because my name is not Azazel, It Doesn't even SOUND Alike. Yeah I'm a bit of a Jokester.

"Did you complete anything?", X asks sir Zo

"You are all lucky, since I'm a former graduate of XDHS"

The whole class is in surprise, "So you got a boating License already? Where's your boat?", a yellow sponge behind Mia asks Zo, the whole class is in silence upon hearing that and staring at the sponge.

"Sponge?It's called Xeno Dimension HIGH School", X replies to the yellow sponge, "What did you think the H of XDHS stood for?"

"High-Tide Boating", the sponge replies, X simply face palms at the sponge's answer.

"I Know all the tricks and traditions of this school, one of which is during the special period, a Chosen student will teach you about their dimension, It's random"

"Guys?", X asks, "Get ready to learn about the future of robots and Reploids if I get picked for the special Period."

"So time to start introducing yourselves", Zo said as he grabs a copy of the class A Roster and reads it, "Sonic?" Zo calls, "Please introduce yourself to your classmates." Sonic rushes to the front of the class

"My name is Sonic the hedgehog! But I bet most of you guys already know that"

"Sonic? What clan do you come from?" A Blue-haired boy wearing a red shirt,blue jacket and crimson jeans asks sonic.

"Really? Do I LOOK Like I Come from Cray?" Sonic replied. Then he continues with his introduction, "With my friends, I Take down the evil Dr. Eggman who tries to take over the world with his robots, I Stop him with my Spin-dash-". Zo cuts him off

"Nice telling us your JOB, most of the people here are heroes, so can you please tell us about your personal info?" Zo tells sonic

"*Groan* Alright Sir", Sonic said " I'm Sonic, 16 Years old, I Live in Mobius, favorite food is chili dogs"

"Good, NOW you can introduce your occupation, Abilities and History. Minus Occupation since you already said it", Sir Zo said to sonic, Who had a poker face, He then calmly said.

"I'm a Humanoid hedgehog."

"What Jinchuriki were you in your past life?" A blonde spiky-haired ninja wearing a headband that has a leaf-like symbol on it asks sonic.

"*sigh* I Have the ability to run at the speed of sound" Sonic said

"More speed magic?", A Pink spiky-haired boy wearing a black vest and white scarf asked the hedgehog, who just face palmed at the question

"Umm, whatsyourname? Not much magic exists where I live, My ability to run fast is natural, and so are my spin moves, so don't ask any more mundane questions!", Sonic replied to the Boy's Question

"Alright, now there is another thing, once you introduced yourself...", Zo said as he lifted a box to his Desk, "What's in this thing? Rocks?",zo murmured to himself, then faces the class, "...Grab your limiter labeled with your name", Zo said as he opens the Box, "I Bet you guys already know how to use these", Zo said to the class, "But do you know how to gain MORE limits?".

Sonic instantly rushes to Zo, the force of the gust made Zo fall backwards. "How?" The hedgehog Asked.

Zo equips Sonic's limiter, He then points two fingers gun fashion at sonic. "Just do this" Zo said as he swipes his fingers up, This makes a glow come out of sonic, Zo grabs the Glow and reveals it to be the Windblue Limit. "You can view What limit they have, but unless they are willing to, You can't take it." Zo explains before equipping the Limit to the Limiter and gives it to sonic, Who rushes back to his seat." In Reality, All the limits in there are Preinstalled. I left Sonic's empty so I can Demonstrate that". Zo Reads the Class Roster and Calls X to the front of the Class

"My turn." X said to Sonic and Pit Command Mission Style. He then goes to the front of the class and starts to introduce himself."My name ix Megaman X, Leader of the Maverick Hunters. Twenty-Two years of age since the first game's release. You guys can call me X"

"X? Why would you letter be a Single Letter...Or Variable?" A Red-Haired Schoolgirl, A Seat behind the Ninja Asks The Reploid.

"Inafune Decided on my name. I Don't Know why he thought X was a good name.", X replied, "Aside from it meaning unknown, endless and ever adapting power."

"What are you? Some kind of Cyborg or a man in a power suit?" A Brown Haired kid wearing a pink cap asks X

"I'm A Reploid, A robot that has the ability to think and feel like a human being. Created by , Replicated by " X replies.

"Wait? Robot?" A Yellow sponge thought to himself before taking his bubble wand out. "NO! YOU ARE NOT GETTING THE SECRET RECIPE OUT OF ME PLANKTON!" The sponge shouted before Launching bubble torpedoes. X Dodges most of them but two Hit him, Short circuiting him making him spaz out. The missed torpedoes Cover the classroom in bubble soap.

"Did you come from the Imperial Stormtrooper Marksmanship Academy?" Zo Said to the Paranoid sponge.

"Thank you *Bzzt* Sponge for *Bzzt* Short Circuiting *Bzzt* Me.*Bzzt*" X scolded the sponge.

"Get your Limiter and dry yourself off." Zo said, X grabs his Limiter with the soulsteel Limit and leaves to get a towel. "Alright, who's next?" Zo murmurs to himself, then calls, "Mia Age-HA? Please come to the front of the class."

"It's Pronounced a-GE-ha." Mia said as she goes to the front of the class.

"Is that-a Your new Girlfriend?" Mario asks the Hedgehog, This angers him, Causing him to Homing attack Mario in the Head, The two begin to fight

"You Two! Stop this INSTANT!" Zo Begins to summon his Green Lightsabre, He Slams it on the table, Slicing it in half. The whole Class is in silence after that. Mario and Sonic go back to their Seats, Both Scared. "You may continue Mia"

"Ok...?My name is Mia Ageha! Fourteen Years old , I Live in japan, Birthday August 1, Love Melon bread and Am a Prism star!". Zo looks at the Pink capped boy who has his head down covering his ears.

"Umm Mia? What dimension do you Reside in?" Zo Asks the girl

"I Come from the Pretty Rhythm: Dear my future World." Mia Answers.

"Pretty Rhythm, No wonder he's plugging his ears", Zo thought to himself looking at the Pink-Capped boy. "Pink Cap? I Know she looks girly and you hate girly stuff, but you have to just stomach this pink... Or purple of this girl has and just treat this as another day of school, And don't use your fairies, I'm Watching you" Zo said to the Boy, Then continues talking to Mia, "Umm Mia? Care to elaborate what this Prism Star is?"

"A Prism star is someone who sings, Dances and flaunts their beauty on stage", Mia Explains, "They are Skaters, Idols and Models in one person."

"Only someone talented can fill all three of those jobs at once!" An impressed Sonic thought to himself. Arle, Amitie and Sonic are staring at Ringo, who retorts with,

"Why are you guys staring at me like that?"

"Prism star? YUCK! Why did I enroll here in the first place?" The Pink capped boy said to himself, Sulking

"Are any of your friends in the school?" Zo Asks Mia

"Yep, The rest of Prizmmy are in different classes. The Sirenic Singer Reina in Class B"

"Guess you have some competition Soprie!", Sonic whispers to Soprano before getting slapped by her.

"The Athletic Dancer, Karin in Class C", Mia said to the class

"Did she enter the Olympics?", The angel Asked Mia

"Err...No", Mia Answers Pit before continuing, "And the Bit Note-Obsessed, Coordinator of cute clothes, Ayami in Class D!".

X Enters the Room wiping himself off with a towel, "Ok, The next time there is a water user in the class, Ask for waterproof armor and weapons before coming into the classroom".

"But I Thought reploids COULDN'T short out" The MMZ-Esque Reploid Unpromptly replied to X

"Bubblesoap can really seep into my *Bzzt*...Armor." X Replies to the Other Reploid, upon seeing Mia, He asks "Umm...Did I miss anything?".

"Her name Is Mia Ageha", Zo Answers X, Then talks to Mia, "Get a Limiter and take your seat, I'm sure the Readers don't want to Read all about you for the next few pages... Or Hundred Lines if you're reading at ". Mia Takes her Limiter with the PrismHeart Limit and goes to her seat, She asks Sonic upon seating down.

"Umm Sonic? What do these things do? I Never really did a test run on this."

"These are not only for fashion, You can equip Limits and gain Abilities based off that limit. You Don't want to mess with these, As Pit, X, Her Highness and I Cindered and gusted Our room, Damaged, Froze and flooded the gym with these!", Sonic replies to an Awestruck Mia.

Zo Reads the Class Roster, "Alright, Who's Next? Lilac? Please come up to the front". Sash Rushes to the front of the class and starts introducing herself.

"Hello Guys! My name is Sash Lilac! Fastest Dragon in Avalice!".

"A Sonic-a Clone?" Mario Asked to the Dragon girl.

"And where's Avalice? Never heard of that before", A Short, Fuzzy haired boy wearing a red shirt with a star on it asks the Dragon Girl.

"Mario? Lilac used to be a Character of my Fanon, but now she's grown into her own brand" Sonic Whispered into a confused Mario. "GalaxyTrail's Entry for Nindies?"

"Oh! Girl-a Sonic!" Mario Replies as if he had Epiphany. Sonic just Sighs and leans back. Feet on Desk.

"Avalice is a planet with Three Main Kingdoms, Shiguang, Shang Mu and Shang Tu. All Three are powered by the kingdom stone" Lilac Explains

"What's in the kingdom stone?" Mia Asks

"The Kingdom stone is a source of power for the three Cities that Brevon tried to steal" Lilac Replies

"Oh! StacheBrow!" Sonic Snarks when he heard 'Brevon", " It Looks like Eggman's Mustache took a field trip to his forehead!"

"I Know! Right?", a giggling Lilac replies to sonic before stopping her laugh and continuing her Explanation, "What did you think was in there? A Dress?"

"As soon as I heard "stone", I Thought it was." A Surprised Mia Asks

"I Know about some of your Objects and things about where you live. Sonic Introduced me to Pretty Rhythm", Lilac says. The Entire Class (Including Zo) Stare at Sonic with a confused manner

"I Didn't Know BOYS Would like our Show" Mia immediately after hearing that

"Don't Judge my taste in anime. It WAS vomit worthy, but overtime, I got interested in the four lassies. Besides, It's a Headcanon that I Watch that, IF I watch it at all, and it was out of curiosity", Sonic Retaliates.

(Beat)

"SO IF YOU WATCHED IT ALREADY, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THE INFORMATION YOU KNEW ABOUT MIA AND HYE IN?!" X and Pit Shout at the Hedgehog upon Realizing he knew the Characters already.

"So you say the series we're in is disgusting to you?" A Scarlet haired girl wearing a black blouse with gray and Black polkadotted jeans yells at the hedgehog.

"I Didn't Say anything!" Sonic Retaliates back.

"Lilac? Any Abilities you have?" Zo says to Lilac in an attempt to bring down the tension between The Blue blur and Scarlet hair.

"Alright". Lilac said as sparkles appear around her, she then dashes towards the scarlet haired girl, then richochets at Sonic. She Bounces around the room for a bit before Resting on sonic's desk Landing on his feet.

"Get your Limiter and Get off of Sonic's Desk, if that breaks, you're paying for that!," Zo Commanded Lilac. She Leaps from Sonic's Desk to the front of the class, She grabs her limiter with the ColorDash limit and takes her seat, which is in the front of Sonic's

"Thank you Lilac for almost Breaking my feet." Sonic Lashes at the dragon girl while holding his feet in his hands

"Pit? Please Come to the front of the class." Zo Commanded Pit, Who was about to sleep.

"Zzz...What?" The Drowsy pit Asked before realizing he was being called, he goes to the front of the class and introduces himself.

"Hayo! My name's Pit! Defender of Skyworld and Guardian of Lady Palutena!"

"How Old are you?" The Black Haired boy asks Pit.

"Well I'm an angel, so I'm over thousands of years old! But I have a body of a twelve year-old." Pit Replies to the boy's Answer

"Umm, Question," The Redheaded schoolgirl asks Pit, "Having Wings on your back, I Think you're an exception from the Laws of biology."

"Umm... I'm an Angel." Pit Said

"Do Angels Exist? Anyway, can you fly with those?" Redhead Replies.

"Sadly no, For whatever reason sakurai decided that I can't fly." Pit Replies back before continuing with his introduction, "I Have an assortment of weapons, and I LOVE HOT SPIRNGS AND FLOOR ICE CREAM!"

"So you Eat Food of the GROUND?!," a surprised arle asks pit

"Well Yep! It keeps me out of crisis mode, See?" Pit Replies as he points to the upper left corner of the set, which now has the Kid Icarus: Uprising Health bar

"Was that always there?" A Mind-blown Mia Asks the Angel

"Well Mia, That is the Sudden Game Interference trope, Look that up on TVTropes and you'll see what I'm Talking about" Pit Replies to the star.

"Kind of Curious, But why do you love hot springs? Same Reason as floor ice cream?" A Megaman Zero-Esque Reploid Asks Pit

"HECK YEAH! I Have a ton of knowledge when it comes to Video games, Cartoons and Anime, In fact, Mia, The Other Redhead and Scar are the only ones I don't Know"

"Extensive knowledge?," Arle Thought to herself then asks pit, "What Game Did I Debut in?"

"Madou Monogatari," Pit Answers.

"What Is the clan I used to defeat the void?" The Blue haired Boy Asks.

"Golden Paladins"

"When Was Alia's First Introduction?" X Asks

"Megaman X5, The supposed End of the X Series." Pit Replies.

"Raukuro's Appearance?" A Small Red Faced and Blue Bodied Taiko Asks.

"Taiko no Tatsujin, Chibi Dragon to Fushigi na Orb," Pit Answers, "Wow, That a mouthful!"

"Grab your Limiter and Spread your Videogame Knowledge Somewhere else," Zo Impaitiently Commands the Angel. Pit Reaches into the box and Grabs his Limit with the Whiteshot Limiter. "Please make this quick so He can work on other chapters," Zo said as he reads the Class roster, "Amitie?"

Amitie Jumps in Surprise, Making her, Soprano and X Fall Over. She gets up and walks to the front of the class.

"Sonic?," Arle Whispers to the hedgehog, "She and Ringo are our new members, We are now called the TriA Trio."

"Amitie Huh?" Sonic Thought to himself, then whispers to Arle "Their Debuts?"

"For Amitie, Puyo Pop Fever, Ringo from 7," Arle whispers back

"Hi! My name is Amitie! I Come from Prim town! I Am going to be a Great Magic User, The Greatest you'll Ever see!" Amitie Said

"You Wish!" Someone from Behind the Whiteboard said

"I'm Guessing that came from Class B" Zo Thought to himself after hearing that

"If you DO become a great Mage...Or Wizard, you should consider Joining a guild!" Another Blonde-Haired Girl wearing a white blouse and Blue Skirt said to Amitie... Man, How many blondes are in the class? It's getting confusing

"Five Blondes, Three Red Heads, 2 Brown, one Purple, One Brunette and 5 with No Hair at all," Pit Replied

"Like Fairy Tail" The Pink Spiky-Haired Mage Adds to The Blond Mage's Statement.

"*Sigh* Seriously! You should already use their names! You already described how they look and what are their names, So Just refer to them by name already! It's getting tiring for the Readers!" Sonic Ordered...Me... Fine Sonic, But if the Readers complain, I'll Blame it on you! "Fine by me!"

"Who were you talking to?" A Confused Aichi asks the Hedgehog.

Zo then proceeds to Ask amitie for her information,"Birthdate, May 5, Blood Type O, Am I Correct?" He Asks.

"Yup!" Amitie Replies.

"I-a Heard that you are Like-a Zombie" Mario said to the little girl

Amitie Screams and Hides behind Zo, "Why did you say that?," He asks.

"Because She was the last thing Made on the Dreamcast by Sega Before it Died," Mario justifies, Amitie gets even more scared and sonic is getting Angry

"I Think what you're trying to say is that is SEGA's Last contribution to the Dreamcast" Pit tries to Pharaphrase the Plumber

"She was Made by Sega?" Mario Asks the Angel

"Sonic Team," the slightly less scared Amitie Answers

"Sonic Team? So is that Why Sonic Ripped you and Arle off?" Mario Asks Amitie

"One, Puyo Puyo Was created before She was!," Arle Said to The Plumber

"And Two, Mean Bean Machine is a PORT! NOT A RIP-OFF!" Sonic Shouts at the Plumber

"To be fair, Puyo Puyo Didn't get much attention at the West" Pit adds to Sonic's Statement

"Then So is-a Kirby's Avalanche!" Mario Retaliates"Ready for a Round two?" Mario said as he goes into a battle stance, Sonic does the same and they Dash at each other, Before they started Fighting, X Grabbed the two by their heads.

"Guys? You do realize there is someone Introducing herself to us." X said in a sinister voice with An Omnimous Flame in the Background, "So... QUIT IT YOU TWO BOULDERHEADS!," He Yelled.

"Ok," a surprised Mario and a Whimering Sonic Reply to the Reploid, Then he Throws them back into their seats

"That Seems to Dangerous..."Amitie Said, "In my World, We settle Disputes like these with Puyo Pop Battles!"

"Chains, Trash Puyos , Fevers and All Clears?" Sonic Asks to Amitie, He then turns to Lilac, who has a confused Stare at him." Yeah I Played All their Games"

"How Exactly do you...Puyo Pop?" A Curious Steven Asks Amitie.

"Well... For starters, You have to pop puyos, Which are the adorable Jelly Critters"

"Do they Look like the one you are wearing on your Head right now?" Naruto Asks

"Yes, But they come in More colors and are Much Cuter than that!" Amitie Replies, Then continues her Explination, "To Pop them, you have to group Four In a Kind Colored Puyos, Chains are made when you Pop one Group, It sets off another Group, Which sets off another group, Which sets off another group, Which sets off another group, Which sets off another group, Which sets...

"I Think we get the Idea Amitie," Sonic and Ringo said in Deadpan

"If you Do it, you will send clear puyos that we like to call nuisance puyo!," Amitie Continues to explain

"Or Refugee beans for those who have played MBM," Sonic said to the audience

"The Goal of puyo puyo is to fill your opponent's field with puyo!"Amitie Continues to explain

"So. A tetris rip off?" The MMZ Reploid snarks at amitie, who begins to go into a corner

"I always thought we were fresh. New" Amitie begins saying to herself in the corner

"Amitie? What Mr. Snarker is trying to say," Zo said, The MMZ Reploid simply sighs, "Is that it is just a competitive game of Tetris but with your mechanics and sprites," Zo tries to cheer Amitie up. In an instant, Amitie Rushes to Zo's Desk, Tipping him over, Shouting "YEAH!".

"Do you have anything that can help you defend against mooks , Attackers and people who annoy you?" The MMZ Reploid Asks Amitie

"She never gets annoyed at anyone," Arle and Ringo reply for her

"I Do!" Amitie said as she puts her hand in front of her, She casts "Flame" and three fireballs come out, one of which hits Lucy's hair

"My Hair's on fire, isn't it?" A Nervous Lucy Asks.

"I Got it!" Pit said as he shoots light arrows which graze Lucy's hair, putting the fire out, The arrows then hit the whiteboard, to the left of Amitie.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" Zo Tells Pit Off after witnessing it

"Cyclowhirl!" She shouts, A mini cyclone appears in her hand and launches it at lilac, who ducks out of the way, making it hit sonic."

"Are her attacks that weak?" Soprano asks Sonic upon him being hit by the cyclone

"In Puyo Puyo, There is something called offsetting, If i manage to make an attack and hit someone with it..." Sonic said as he does a homing attack on lilac, "And that was for breaking my feet!" He Said to the Dragon before continuing his explanation, "But If I Miss...", He said as he punches thin air, Suddenly Refuge Beans (At least so you can IMAGINE it properly) Fall on the Hedgehog. 'Lucky Mario has a thick skull, Not to Offend any of his fans"

"Or You could-a just said Hard-a Hat," Mario Replies

Amitie Cuff her hands in front of her and Shouts "Aktina." Balls of light appear around Amitie, a large one forms in her hand and launches it at Sir Zo, Who Deflects it Upwards

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING!" Zo Tells Amitie off.

"Didn't you tell me off with that very same sequence of words?

"Fairy Fair!," Amitie raises her hand and a light pillar appears around her, Everyone is fascinated but it lasts for a good second, Above, Ms. Simian is (Somehow) Fried. "And Finally, My Greatest Spell!"

"You Might Want to Stay Away from this one" Ringo Warns the other students in the classroom

"And Get an Umbrella" Arle Adds, Amitie jumps high into the air, Releases a hand into the class and shouts "BAYOEEN!", Flowers come out. X, Pit and Kirby Got out of the way while Timmy, Mario, Lucy and Lilac got Hit by the flowers,whoever got hit by it got paralyzed for a few minutes ,(Except for Mario, Who just straight out does the death animation), As soon as Mario Re spawns, He Super jumps on Amitie's Head

"OWIE! What was that for?" Amitie Shouts at the plumber after the super jump

"That Was-a For Bayoen-nen-ing me!"

"Pit? Please Take Amitie to the clinic, It's to the right of the Gym, Todorc should be there" Zo instructed the angel"

"Alright, Let's Go Amitie" Pit said the the girl before departing for the Clinic

"Wait! Don't Forget this!" Zo said as he tosses Amitie's Limiter with the Magicelle Limit, It hits Amitie's head, Making her scream in pain

"I Got it," Pit Said as he picks up the limiter and leaves with Amitie to the clinic

"Alright, Now for the OC, Scar Himself"

"FINALLY!" The Entire Class shouts in anticipation, The MMZ-Style Zero-Esque Reploid with a Red and Blue Armor palette dashes to the front of the class

"The Name's Scar! Age: Unknown in this world, One in the Real world"

"So Shouldn't you be a toddler?" The Sponge asks Scar

"No, I'm a reploid, just like X, Only a model from the future" Scar Replies

"What Dimension Do you Come from" Timmy asked scar sulkingly

"None, I Am an Original Character" Scar Replies to the kid

"Like my Self Proclaimed "Relatives?" Mia Sarcastically asked the Reploid

"No, That is a fan character, A Character inspired by your series and is meant to be a part of it?"

"But You're Inspired by Zero of the MMZ Series, So are you one too? Or a Runaway Fan character?" Sonic Asks the Reploid

"Yes I Was inspired by him, But Am i part of his fanon?" Scar Snarkily Replies to the Hedgehog

"Alright, Mr OC, Time to demonstrate your abilities, And PLEASE Don't make yourself look like a Gary Stu in a process." Zo Commanded Scar, He then pulls out a beam shield.

"What is that?" Steven asks upon seeing it

"Well, If you want to inspect" Scar replied before throwing the shield at him, Shouting "Catch!", Steven Ducks out of the way and returns to scar, He tries to catch it but misses, The Shield ricochets around the room for a few seconds, Hitting everybody in it's path,It hits Lucy, Mario (Again), Naruto used a substitution jutsu just before it hit , Spongebob got sliced in half, Sonic does his death animation upon getting hit, and lilac turns into lilac continues bouncing around the room until Kirby Sucks it up, the whole class is in surprise upon him catching the shield in his mouth, Especially Ringo, who looked like she just saw a ghost

"D-Did he just?" She Stuttered

"Umm, Puffball? Can you please give my Boomerang Shield back?" [Scar]

"So That's What it's called?" Mario Asks upon Respawning, Kirby simply tilts his head upon hearing it,

"So you're not gonna cough it up? Very well," Scar said to Kirby before Scar forces his mouth open as wide as a manhole and goes inside to retrieve his Boomerang Shield, The entire class reacts in Disgust

"GROSS! Do you Really need to do that?!" Mia and Soprano said in unison upon seeing the scene

"You Do realize we can just buy you a new one?" Zo asks Scar in an attempt to stop the scene.

"Well, That Boomerang Shield is a one of a kind-" Scar said before suddenly finding, "-There's a Chaos emerald in there?"

"So That's why I was missing a chaos emerald a few days ago." Sonic Thought to himself, Scar Continues to search for his boomerang shield

"-Multi functional Rotor Shield that I Had to build myself for-"He continued before suddenly finding, "-So THERE Was the sketchpad Yunsu was looking for!"

"How Did he suck up Rival Guy's Sketchpad? How did he even get into my dimension?" Mia asks the, Still grossing everybody out, Reploid

"Warp Stars, A Space ship, And a mirror" Mario Replies for him

"Simultaneous offensive and defensive use, To Deflect bullets and to use as a boomerang- FOUND IT!", Scar then begins to pull out the Shield's core ( A Metal Circle) with spit on it, "Umm, Does he usually spit on whatever enemy he vaccums in?", Scar asks the plumber

"Not really, And you could've just whacked him to get the items out" Mario replies,

"Oh, Why didn't I do that then?" Scar replied back before whacking Kirby with his saber, making Kirby do his classic death animation, Scar says "And That was fore Eating my Boomerang Shield!" Right After, Speaking of", Before scar proceeds to swing his saber around everywhere, some hits damage the classroom, some damage Sir Zo and some graze Mia, which cut (Most of) her hair, Pit comes back into the room saying,

"Good thing it wasn't anything serious, It's just a-WHOA!", Before getting hit by one of Scar's saber slashes, Sending him into crisis mode, Scar finally stops his Sabre Rampage before apologizing

"Eh... Sorry. I'm not good with advanced techniques without my Biometals"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR? YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE... Can't Really think of an analogy here but CHANGE IT BACK!"The Messy-haired Mia yells at the reploid

"Wait, What's a Biometal?" Sonic asks Scar upon hearing the word

"Well BX Over there can just press the Reset button" Scar Snarkly replies to Mia before turning to sonic," As for the Biometals. Well..." He then shows of Five Mysterious rocks, "They Are Metals that have the capacity to Think, Feel and they hold souls that Merge with its user"

"So... A Little Reploid...In a Rock?" X Questions the MMZ-Esque Reploid, Scar Equips a purple Biometal, Giving his armor a purple and white armor palette,

"Yep", But there is a feature that I Never use up to this day, I only found out about because of a letter from the fourth wall, Which is..." He glows white again but transforms into a copy of Mia, Plus the hair, "The A-Trans!"

"So It allows you to become an Axl Rip-off? " X Questions Scar after the transformation.

"It Allows me to use the full power of the Origin," Scar then Morphs into a swarm of butterflies that scatter across the room, Most of the Students ducked under their desks, Natsu, Pit and X Attack a few butterflies

"Mr. Zemro! TAKE YOUR SEAT!" Zo Yells at the swarm, Scar Reforms and transforms back into his Red and blue Armor Palette

"Thank you Natsu for giving me a black eye." Scar sarcastically said to the Dragon slayer

"Umm... I Think it's time for us to End the episode, I Think This has been on Hiatus for long enough

"So you're just going to end it here!?" A Surprised Arle asks Zo

"PART of the Episode, I Mean, Six Thousand Words and Two Months tops for the development for this episode, And I Bet the writer is tired too." Scar replied for him

"Yeah... You're gonna wait for a month or two before Episode 6-B Is Published" Zo Said to the audience

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

HOO Boy! This definitely took time to write,My interest of writhing this kept switching from On to Off, The Series will still go on, But Remember the Warning from Episode 5?

"Expect post times to be Widened or episodes split apart, as the chapters MIGHT get longer."

Yeah that Warning is True... So Expect chapters to be around 2000 Words and 7-A 7-B and All that stuff. Matters is that this continues, I Had this, school life and personal life, Though I keep making progress on this Via a red notebook i have, Along with a few doodles and ciphers, Speaking of... You may Notice some bold letters in the Story... It's for this:

Abgb, Favik, Fgdemvo iav Avm eity ts vz i Tzvsbtxm

... A TBNS Gdqavtds

Anyway, BrightXeno Signing out for a month to write this again

And Somebody give Mia a Hair Growth Serum!


End file.
